ben10omniversefanbasefandomcom-20200214-history
Rook Blonko
Rook Blonko is Ben Tennyson's new partner in Ben 10: Omniverse. He is a Revonnahgander from the planet Revonnah. Appearance Rook is tall, with periwinkle-blue colored fur, black and white markings on his face, and pointed ears. He carries the Proto-Tool on his shoulder and wears blue-and-black Proto-Tech Armor. Personality. When Rook first met Ben in The More Things Change: Part 1, he was respectful of Ben, mentioning that he heard all about him in the Plumbers Academy among the cadets. Unlike Ben, Rook is more stoic and prefers to think before acting. He used to treat Ben more like a superior instead of a friend/partner as he usually addresses him as 'sir'. He now tends to see Ben as a lesser or equal being such as saying he always has to save Ben and that "he (Ben) wouldn't even be alive without his (Rook's) help." Although, Ben still manages to occasionally impress him from time to time. While he is very intelligent, his lack of experience can make him somewhat naive and often the rear of Ben's jokes. He seems to dislike chili fries. Nowadays, he sees Ben as a friend. Rook still has difficulty understanding his Earthly expressions. He still says that he can hardly deal with 16-year old Ben. Rook is shown to be polite and formal, such as initially referring to Ben as "sir" or referring to Gwen as "Miss Tennyson". When Rook first met Ben in The More Things Change: Part 1, he was respectful of him, and in The Frogs of War Part 2, Kevin exasperatingly points out that he's "so polite." Powers and Abiities Rook uses various Plumber weapons and technology, such as the Proto-Tool to help him in battle. Rook is adapted to using the Proto-Tool as a sword, bow, grappling hook, blaster, and various other things. It has also been shown that he is nimble and has impressive acrobatic skills. He also wears very durable armor called Proto-Tech Armor. Rook is also a master in terms of strategy and battle tactics. Rook is highly skilled in combat, combining the use of his Proto-Tool with hand-to-hand combat to disarm opponents. Through the use of hand-to-hand combat, Rook was able to fight with Ester, as well as take on and defeat multiple enemies at once even when weakened. Rook has been shown to be an incredible marksman many times. Such as in A Jolt From The Past, he was able to shoot Fistrick's tank from far away on a crane. Rook is able to understand Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight's language. Weaknesses Rook cannot handle high temperatures for long periods of time due to having fur as shown in Hot Stretch. Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **Rook possesses some feline attributes, such as having fur.[2] **Rook's name is based on Cartoon Network's Rick Blanco.[3] **Rook is a little older than Ben.[4] **Rook still has feelings for his ex-girlfriend Rayona.[5] **Rook partly hates chili fries because of the taste. **Rook likes healthy and nutritious fresh foods like Smoothies. *Tramm Wigzell, the executive producer of Omniverse, considers Ben to be an "all experience, but no training" type of Plumber while he considers Rook to be an "all training, but no experience" type of Plumber. He mentions that their partnership will be beneficial in covering their weaknesses. *Rook thought Alien X was something made up by fans of Ben on the extranet. This was the case until So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies. *Rook has a deep grudge against the Vreedle Brothers because they destroyed the Plumbers' Academy and thus, he had to take his final exam in a trailer on an asteroid. *In Bros In Space, it is said that a lot of female Revonnahganders are infatuated with Rook. *In Bros In Space, it is revealed that Rook's first name is actually his family name on Revonnah, so his given name is Blonko. *Rook is similar to Starfire on Teen Titans. Both lived on another planet and now inhabit Earth. Also, both of them are not familiar with expressions people from Earth use and forego the use of contractions, Rook because it is against Revonnah's customs and Starfire because she tends to speak formally. *Some unused designs for Rook were re-used for residents of Undertown. [6] Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Plumbers Category:Ben 10: Omni-Power Category:Teenagers